Hidden Love
by katslovetoplay
Summary: Kuro, a fallen angel, is in love with one of the gang but her feelings are never realized. When the gang finds out she is a Fallen, she leaves them. A year later, she returns and brings the gang into her world of betrayl, war, and unrequited love
1. Distrust

_Kat: Yay, new story!!! I warn you now, the beginning kind of sucks but, it will get better, I promise!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own Kuro and I don't care if anything happens to Ashi. I also don't own the song that this starts off with. It's "Riot" by Three Days Grace._

_Read and enjoy…_

She stopped. She had to. Sweat trickled down from her scalp, down her forehead and her nose to drip off her nose and to the floor. The music blasted from the speakers and the lyrics made her bob her head.

//If you feel

So empty

So used up

So let down//

The beat of the music matched the beat of her heart in her ears and the sound of her blood flowing through her veins. She then walked forward to stand underneath a pull up bar that was about eight feet above the ground and seeing as she was only five foot six inches, she would have to jump for it. She crouched down, registered how much strength she would have to use to get up there and make sure that she didn't fly past it. She jumped and caught the bar, hanging limp from it before she began doing pull ups.

//If you feel

So angry

So ripped off

So stepped on//

'Story of my life,' she thought as she continued with her pull ups. She lost track after a while but she knew she had been down a lot so she pulled herself up harder than she had before so she flew past the bar and when she came back down, she landed stand on top of it. "What do I want to do now?" she asked herself out loud as she looked over all the equipment that she could use.

//You're not the

Only one

Refusing

To back down

You're not the

Only one

So get up//

"I feel like beating the crap out of something. That means the punching bag!" She crouched down once again and pushed herself off the bar, flying high above all of the equipment until she landed on the wooden floor right next to a black punching bag. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two rolls of bandages. She wrapped both her hands and arms to her elbows before she took her stance and began, smiling as the lyrics shouted louder.

//Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot//

She punched the bag once, testing it before she did another right punch followed by a quick left. Then a right, left, right. Then a right, left, right, left kick, right punch. Then she blocked everything out besides the punching bag, her stance, and the music.

//If you feel

So filthy

So dirty

So fucked up

If you feel

So walked on

So painful

So pissed off//

'It's so strange. How do they seem to sing out your exact feelings? How do they know your emotions? It's like they're psychic,' she thought as she began punching the bag as hard as she could, imagining it was a certain someone she would love to beat up instead of a poor punching bag. She was lucky that she was punching a specially made bag and not a normal bag or the bag would have been off its chain and into a nearby wall. That's how bad she wanted to beat that person.

//You're not the

Only one

Refusing

To go down

You're not the

Only one

So get up//

Left, right, right, left, right kick, left kick, roundhouse kick, left punch, right, left, left, hard right kick. She stopped to catch her breath and looked at the wear of the bag that her exercising had done. "Whoops. Guess I had more aggression then I thought. Better stop before Genkai kills me." She then looked around her for something else to entertain herself with. "Let's see. What shall I do now?" She looked around the large room and smiled, "Running laps sound good. Five hundred sounds good." She smirked before she disappeared in a blur to begin her laps around the room.

// Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot//

It took her a few seconds to run around the entire room at her fastest speed but she pushed to go harder. She could feel the adrenaline flooding through her veins like her beloved fire. The sweet rush fueled her to go harder and faster along with the music.

//If you feel

So empty

So used up

So let down

If you feel

So angry

Just get up//

She finished her laps and stopped to catch her breath that only took a few seconds and she began to bang her head to the music, singing along with all of her might. God how she loved this song. It really hit home and she felt as if Three Days Grace knew the workings of her mind and heart.

//Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot!

Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot//

She collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter as the song ended and it was suddenly quiet except for her laughter. She finally stopped when she heard the door open and one of her friends step into the room.

Her hair was sea foam green and her eyes were a bright crimson. She wore a light blue kimono with a red sash that matched her red bow. "Kuro, lunch is ready," the kind girl spoke softly.

Kuro looked up at her from the floor, "Thanks Yukina. I'm going to take a shower before I do anything else. I'm all sweaty." Yukina nodded before she left through the door she came in from and Kuro followed but as Yukina went down the stairs, Kuro walked past them and to the room farthest from the stairs. She opened the door and closed it behind her, looking straight across the way and out the window where it showed the edge of a forest not far off and a blue sky above it. She went to her closet and pulled out a random outfit and walked to the window, right past the private bathroom. She threw open the window and jumped out, doing a flip in the air, and landing on her feet. She dashed for the forest and flitted amongst the trees until she came to a waterfall. She set the outfit she carried on the high bank and went to a tree next to it, bending low to pull out a small bag from a hole in the trunk. She set the bag on the lower bank and began shedding her clothes.

First she unraveled the bandages she had wrapped around her arms. Then she pulled off her white tank top and wriggled out of her black baggy capris after flipping off her slip on shoes. She then took off her sports bra and underwear before diving in the chilly water. She held her breath a while before she kicked hard, shooting to the surface and gasping for breath that's sound was muffled by the crash of the water. She swam back to the edge and opened the bag, taking out soap and began to lather herself with it.

After she was covered in suds, she dived under water again to rid herself of the soap. Under the water, she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure that all the suds were gone before she resurfaced and went to bank. Once she was completely out of the water, she raised her energy and a millisecond later, she was completely dry.

She braided her snow white and black hair so the braid was a mix between those two colors and tied a knot at the end before she dressed in a red tank top and black shorts to her knees with silver chains hanging from them. She ran barefoot back to the temple and jumped through her large open window and pulled on a pair of black and red socks that went past her knees and a pair of combat boots that went to her shins that had more buckles then necessary. Sighing, she grabbed her iPod and her book before she left the room through the bedroom door. She went to the dining room where Yukina, Genkai, Hiei, and his evil girlfriend Ashi were. Ashi was trying to feed Hiei and Kuro had to look away to keep from gagging.

Yukina was the first one to notice Kuro, "Kuro. Here is your plate." Yukina indicated the plate of food next to her.

Kuro smiled kindly but she still felt sick because she could still see Ashi out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Yukina, but I think I will eat outside." Kuro took her plate and chopsticks before she smiled once more and left through the front door.

She sat down once again under a shady tree in the garden and ate her food without really tasting it. When she was done, she set her plate beside her and put in her headphones, playing a random song, and opening her book to her carefully marked page.

She was reading intently when she heard a door slam and looked up to see Ashi leaving. "I'll be back later, sweetie!" she said over her shoulder. When she turned forward, Kuro could see the look on her face and she did not like it.

'I swear that she is up to something.' Kuro stood up and watched as Ashi walked down the stairs. Kuro jumped into the tree above her and set her book in between two branches before she jumped off that tree and into another one, following Ashi undetected. 'Every one thinks that I am paranoid but I could feel it down in my bones that she was trouble from the first second I set my eyes on her,' Kuro said to herself as she dashed through the forest. She paused for a few moments to unchain the chains on her pants and set them in a tree before she proceeded silently.

She followed Ashi for an hour until the blonde entered an apartment building. Kuro followed the woman's energy and she put her hand against the building in a shadow, closing her eyes and concentrating until her skin began to get darker until she was the same shade of black as the shadow she had her hand against. Her black hand began to sink into the shadow, followed by her arm then her body and head.

When Kuro opened her eyes once again, she was in a different world. Everything around her was white and black but it was mostly white. The only other color was the red in Kuro's outfit. She was in what appeared to be a bedroom. There was little else besides a bed and a dresser.

Kuro walked through the room and straight through the wall which led her into a living room. This room had a small couch, an overstuffed chair, a TV sitting on a small coffee table, and two people one of which she had been following.

Ashi closed the door behind her and the other person rushed forward to greet her. He looked like a human nerd but the scent of demon rolled off him in waves. He reached for Ashi but she eluded his grasp, giving him her hand instead. "Lady Ashi! It is so good to have you back. How is our plan to kill the Forbidden Child coming along?" The demon asked before he began slathering Ashi's hand in kisses.

"It's coming along quite well. I am very happy with you, Kar. Now all we have to do is get rid of that other twit, Kuro before we can execute our plan," Ashi seemed to be talking to herself for the last part and pulled her hand away from Kar before she began pacing back and forward in the little space that the small living room allowed.

"Why must we dispose of her, Lady?" Kar asked as he watched Ashi pace. Kuro had the feeling that she was going to be there a while so she made herself comfortable leaning against the wall but not phasing through it.

Ashi began to rub her chin as she paced, "Because I believe she has feelings for the 'demon'," Ashi all but spat the word and Kuro fought to maintain a growl that clawed at her throat, "Seeing that she has feelings for him, she is most likely to take revenge for his death and I also know that she suspects me about being untrustworthy. I have seen that bitch fight and neither of us will survive if she unleashes her wrath upon us."

'So, the blonde does have some common sense.' Ashi was correct, if anyone hurts Hiei, or any of the Spirit Detectives for that matter, she would get revenge and her wrath is not something someone wanted to suffer. Kuro smirked as she watched Ashi stopped pacing.

"Does that mean that you are frightened of her, Lady?" Kar asked and Ashi glared at him.

"No. I intend to leave no evidence that it was I who conspired against him. Not even you." Kar looked at Ashi with horror filled eyes. Ashi walked to the door and smiled darkly over her shoulder at Kar, "Stay put Kar. I will know if you run and I will hunt you down. The plan continues on track. By tomorrow morning, Hiei Jaganshi will be no more." With that, Ashi made her grand exit.

Kuro closed her eyes and concentrated. The white around her began to fill with colors and she was leaning against a solid wall that she couldn't phase through. The other difference in this world was that she could be seen.

Kar heard a noise behind him and when he turned to see her standing there, he jumped a mile high. "Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Kuro looked up at him and smirked, "My name is Kuro Toushi. I am here because I believe that Ashi is betraying me and my friends and plotting to kill someone I am in love with and I got in because I am not human. I am an elemental Fallen. I used the Shadow Realm to get in. Another reason I am here is because I am not happy with you, Kar, and unless you want to feel my wrath, you better come with me."

Kar looked at her with wide eyes, "You're the one Lady Ashi was talking about." When Kuro nodded, Kar continued as he slowly began backing up, "Lady told me not reveal anything to anyone, especially you."

Kuro frowned, "That is not good. This is making me upset, and it's not good when I get upset."

"I can't tell you! Lady Ashi said she would kill me!" Kar shouted and Kuro's lips rose in a half smile.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Kuro asked nonchalantly but Kar froze instantly, the scent of fear rolling off him in waves. Kuro stood up right from the wall and looked at Kar seriously, "I want to take Ashi down. The others will not believe me alone, so I need you to help me. Ashi would kill you if you tell but if you come with me, I will protect you from her and you would go to see Koenma who would give you your punishment. If you refuse me, I will torture you so bad that you would wish for death. I do not take refusal lightly. Your choice, Kar. You could take your chances with Koenma," Kuro held her hand up and there was a flash of black light and a black handled katana appeared in her hand, "Or you could die. Choose now."

Kar thought for a moment before he looked at Kuro, his eyes focused and she knew he had made his decision. "I want to…"

_Kat: YAY!!! Cliffhanger!!!! I really hate reading them but I love writing them for some reason. I know, I'm mentally ill or something but hey, I'm never boring so it's okay. Read and Review. Flames welcome!!!_


	2. Truth Revealed and Returning Home

_Kat: Another chapter!!! Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Kuro, Kat, Sai, and Kiken_

_Read on Yu Yu Hakusho lovers!!!_

Kuro was crouched in a tree at the edge of the temple stairs, awaiting Ashi's return. The guys were training in a field next to the temple, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan were drinking tea in the garden and Genkai was off somewhere, meditating. Kuro's ears heard a car door slamming and her head snapped to the side to look at the stairs. It took a few minutes for her to get into view but Kuro could hear Ashi's heels clicking on the stone steps. The blonde smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. She opened her mouth open wide to announce her arrival but the air she sucked in left her when Kuro tackled her hard. Ashi was on the ground, gasping for the breath she had been robbed off when Kuro stood up, a deep frown marring her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ashi shouted, getting the attention of all the others that were present at the temple and they all rushed over. Kuro was unfazed by the outburst and unsheathed the katana she wore at her side. She pointed it right in Ashi's face.

"I knew from the very beginning that you were not worthy of keeping our secrets. You are a traitor and I am going to deal with you," Kuro's voice was unnaturally calm and it frightened all of the girls who heard it.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kuro? Get away from Ashi," Yusuke said and made a move towards Kuro but froze when the katana moved closer to Ashi's face.

Ashi stared hard at Kuro, her eyes troubled and every now and then, Kuro saw a flicker of fear. This made a smile appear on her face and it was a malicious one, "You were right, Ashi. I don't trust you and if you had harmed any of these people, I would unleash my wrath upon you." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy and Ashi looked at the eyes of the others to see that they did not believe the katana wielding girl in front of them.

Ashi smirked for a swift moment that only Kuro saw before she said, "Kuro, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, get off me!" Ashi shouted but she didn't move, not willing to ruin her pretty face on Kuro's sword.

It was Kuro's turn to smirk. "I think you will when you see who I have with me." Kuro disappeared for a second and Ashi took that chance to sit up but she didn't get much farther because Kuro returned, holding someone who was bound and gagged. She smiled as she held him in Ashi's face.

Ashi visibly paled when she realized it was Kar that was in her face. "I think you remember your scheming partner, Kar." Kuro reached up and ripped the gag from Kar's mouth.

"I am so sorry, Lady Ashi! I had to do it! She's threatened to kill me!" Kar began shouting as soon as the gag was off.

"Who are you?" Ashi asked, frustrated and hoping that Kar would not reveal who she really was.

Kuro dropped Kar to the ground and pulled something out of her pocket, her katana still held in her free hand where it was once again pointed in Ashi's face. What she pulled out happened to be a file. Unfolding it, Kuro began to read…

"Ashi Inoto, blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 4inches…" Kuro looked over the file and into Ashi's eyes before she continued, "when in human form. In demon form, she has blonde hair, neon green eyes with sky blue skin. She's a snake demon and is a minor assassin. She recently took a great amount of money to kill none other than Hiei Jaganshi." Everyone's eyes widened and Kuro tossed the file she had been holding. It was caught by Kurama who skimmed the file and noticed the emblem at the bottom. With wide eyes, he looked up.

"This is one of Lord Koenma's files."

Now everyone looked at Ashi, horror in their eyes. Ashi looked at those around her and then she turned back to face Kuro, a look of death on her face. She changed to her demon form within a few milliseconds. Blue scales poked out of her skin and in a ripple, it covered her entire being. Her eyes changed colors as she knocked the sword away from her face before lunging at Kuro. Kuro smirked as the girl flew for her. She grabbed Ashi by her arms and flipped her over her head and she landed on the ground ten feet away. Before Ashi could climb to her feet and dash away, Kuro was there pinning Ashi to the ground with her boot on the snake demon's chest and her sword against its scaly blue throat. Ashi could have sworn that she saw Kuro's eyes flash to different colors, mix matched. But when she blinked, they were their normal cold grey.

"If you tried to attack me, that means you have something to hide, some secret you have to protect." Kuro smirked and Ashi glared at her. Kuro had her and the looks towards Kuro that asked if she was insane disappeared and hurt from Ashi's betrayal replaced them.

Hiei took one look at Ashi before he turned away, walking back into the forest. Kuro glanced at him for a minute as did the others before returning to Ashi quickly when she began to struggle. Kuro's eyes narrowed as she sent Ashi a mental message.

_If you continue struggling, I will kill you._ Kuro's cold eyes made Ashi believe what she was saying.

_You wouldn't dare._ Ashi replied but she wasn't so sure.

A malicious smile lit Kuro's lips but it was unseen by the others along with Kuro's sword pressing closer to Ashi's neck. _Try me._ Kuro said.

Ashi's eyes widened and she froze as the steel touched her skin. When Kurama noticed the look of malice in Kuro's eyes, he leapt forward and removed the katana from Kuro's grasp. Kuro looked at him with a strange coldness in her eyes before she turned on her heels and began walking to the temple saying, "I trust you to deal with her, Kurama."

Everyone watched her leave before they turned back to Ashi.

Kuro went straight to the room she occupied and turned on her laptop before she grabbed the phone. Dialing a number she knew from memory, she only had to wait a two rings before a girl picked up.

"Hello?" the girl asked.

"Kit," Kuro said, "It's me."

"Kuro?" the girl asked.

"Of course. Now, I haven't much time. I was wondering if it was alright if I come and stay with you for a while."

"Certainly you can! My parents love you! When will you be arriving?" Kit inquired.

Kuro sat down at her computer and clicked a few times on her mouse before typing lightning fast. Then she said into the phone, "I will be taking the seven o'clock flight out of here."

Kit squealed in delight and said, "I'll you then!"

"Bye Kit." Kuro hung up quickly as she heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. She bought her ticket online and shut her laptop. She turned in her chair as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Kuro called as she pulled out a book and began paging through it.

It was Kuwabara who opened the door, "Hey Kuro."

Kuro glared up at him for a second before her eyes returned to her book, "What do you want, Kuwabara."

"Well, the guys and I are going to drop Ashi off at Koenma's."

Kuro looked up at him again, "What is the real reason you are here?"

"Kurama wanted me to make sure that you are okay," Kuwabara looked flustered that Kuro had figured him out.

"Tell Kurama that I am fine and will be heading to bed early so when you come back, please do not disturb me." Kuro said as she closed her book and set in on her desk.

Kuwabara nodded and left the room. Kuro stood and grabbed a red towel, walking into her private bathroom and turning on the water in the shower. She peeled off her white tank top and unhooked her bra, her milky white skin glowing in the light from the bulbs above the mirror. She shed the rest of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was black underneath and layers of white on top, going to her waist. Her eyes were emerald green when she wanted them to be. Her lips were crimson red from the lipstick she wore. Her skin appeared flawless but yet again, Kuro could not find the flaw that kept the one she wanted from her.

Sighing, she climbed into the shower and let the hot water cascade over her. She spent twenty minutes in the shower before she turned off the water and used the towel to dry off. With the towel wrapped around her, she went back into her room and put on a pair of warm pajamas. She then began to shuffle silently around the room, putting her most valuable items in a black duffle bag and her black backpack. When she was done, she put the bags on the side of bed that couldn't be seen from the door. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

When she woke again, she looked at the clock next to her bed. It read three o'clock in the morning. She silently slipped out of bed and dressed in the dark. She flung her pajamas on the bed and grabbed her bags before turning to the window. Flinging them open, she jumped out and landed silently on bare feet. She rushed down the stairs and came to a red mustang convertible that was parked at the bottom. She opened the trunk and threw her baggage inside. She was walking to the driver's side and had the door open when she heard a whisper in the wind, "Kuro?"

Kuro's head snapped to the stairs and it took only a millisecond for her eyes to recognize the figure on the stairs. Her best friend stood there, her sea green hair ruffled from tossing and turning in bed and her crimson eyes were still full of sleep but as soon as she realized what she was seeing, her eyes filled with tears, "Don't go, Kuro." Yukina's whispered but in the quiet night, Kuro heard it as if the maiden was standing right next to her.

With sad eyes, Kuro murmured her response, knowing Yukina would hear it just as she had heard Yukina, "I'm sorry, Yukina. I just can't take it anymore." With that, Kuro climbed into her car, started it, and pulled away with such speed that the tires squealed against the ground.

"Kuro! No!" Yukina shouted but Kuro was already gone. Yukina sank to the ground, tears streaking down her face.

Kuro arrived at the airport early so she took her brush and brushed her hair out and put on her shoes. Once outside the car, Kuro straightened out her clothes in the light. She wore a black pleated mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. On her arms were fingerless gloves that went to her upper arms. The one on her right arm was a white glove under a black glove with rips in it so you could see the white and the left one was a black glove under a white one with rips in it so you could see the black one. On her feet were black high heels that criss-crossed up her up to her knees. She went to the back of the car and unloaded her bags from the trunk.

She went inside and walked up to an open person. "Hello. My name is Kuro Rai. I'm on the seven o'clock flight to California."

Hours later, Kuro's plane landed and she was glad to get off of it. She walked through the terminal and went to the baggage claim. When she was there, she heard a shout of joy and was engulfed by people hugging her.

"Kuro's home!" the people who hugged her shouted together.

Kuro gasped loud enough that all the people heard her when she said, "I can't breathe!"

They all let her go and she got to see who was hugging her. First were her best friends Kat, Sai, and Kiken, then Kat's parents, and then Kiken's little sister, Kira.

Kuro smiled at them, "It's good to be home." As soon as she said those words, she was once again engulfed in another group hug.

Later that day, Kuro was sitting on a couch with her three best friends. Kat had light brown hair with blonde highlights to her shoulders and blue-green eyes. She wore a black tank top, jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

Kiken had maroon hair to her back and smoky grey eyes. She had on a jade green blouse, black capris, and boots to her ankles.

Sai was the only guy in their group. His hair was dark brown and short while his eyes were hazel. He wore a white dress shirt a jeans with a pair of vans sneakers. The reason he got along so well with the girls was because he's gay.

"I'm glad to be back," Kuro said with a smile.

Sai looked at her with his chin in his hand, "Why did you come back?"

Kuro's expression immediately darkened, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kat looked at Kuro for a second before she decided to lighten the mood, "How about we have a sleepover at Sai's tonight? His parents are out of town so it will be just us."

Kuro thought it over before she nodded, "Alright."

Kiken spoke up then, "My parent's come home at eight so I can be over after that. I have to watch Kira until then."

Sai smiled, "Then it's date!"

At sunrise, Hiei awoke. He was instantly aware of a deep pain inside him and he clutched his chest and gritted his teeth against it. 'I didn't know her betrayal would hurt this much,' he thought to himself as he stifled the pain. The next sound he hurt tore his heart out. It was the sound of crying and knew instantly it was his sister. He jumped to his feet and appeared at her side in a millisecond.

Yukina's hair was messy from sleep and she was still in her night gown. She was sitting on the temple steps with her hands in fists pressed against her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Wanting to comfort her, Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up to look at him. He took in how red her eyes were and knew instantly that she had been crying for a while.

"Yukina, what's wrong?" Hiei asked as he sat down next to her on the steps.

Yukina just shook her head and didn't reply.

"Are you upset about Ashi's betrayal?" Hiei inquired and Yukina's head snapped in his direction and he was startled to see looks of hate and disgust in her eyes.

"I could care less that, that snake of a woman is gone. I hope Koenma sends her to hell. She deserves it for what she was going to do to you." Yukina then turned back to the stairs, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Then what is it?" Hiei pressed.

"She's gone," was all that he got from her.

"Who?"

"Kuro," Hiei's eyes widened when he heard that name and he knew why Yukina was crying. Kuro was one of Yukina's best friends. "She said she couldn't take it anymore."

Now Hiei looked confused, "Couldn't take what?"

Yukina looked at Hiei in wonder, "You seriously don't know?" Hiei nodded and Yukina's brow furrowed, "Even with your Jagan, you are blind."

"I am not blind," Hiei replied forcefully.

"If you don't know why she is gone then you are. You are the only one who doesn't know. Everyone else saw." Yukina stood up and began walking to the temple. "I'm going to make some tea before starting on breakfast. I'll call you when I am done."

A few hours later, the whole gang was in Genkai's living room.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Yusuke shouted after Yukina told them the news.

"I mean she got up this morning and I heard her so I followed her outside and watched her throw her bags in her car and drive away," Yukina replied smoothly, having run out of tears an hour earlier.

"Did she say anything?" Kurama asked, frustrated.

Yukina nodded, "Yes, she said, 'I'm sorry, Yukina. I just can't take it anymore.'"

All eyes turned to Hiei. Unnerved by all of the stares, he turned to face them and snapped, "What!? I don't know why the onna left!"

"You're the only one who doesn't," Genkai stated as she sipped her tea.

"You're blind, man!" Kuwabara said loudly.

Hiei glared at them, "Stop saying that! I am not blind!"

Kurama stood up, "I am afraid that you are, Hiei. How could you miss all of the looks she gives you when she thinks no one is watching?"

Now Keiko spoke, "Or how sad she turned when you were with Ashi?"

"Or how angry she got when Ashi said something mean to you?" Botan said.

"Or how sick she looked when Ashi was all sweet to you?" Yusuke stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hiei huffed as he turned his back to them.

They all sighed and Kurama said, "Let's go to Koenma and see if he knows where Kuro is. I doubt Hiei cares." Everyone filed outside, leaving Hiei alone.

"Damn you, onna. You just had to leave. I'm going to find you and find out why." Hiei waited for the others to step into a portal to Koenma's before he disappeared.

_Kat: this seems a good as spot as any to end this chapter. I know, I am truly evil. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!! Review fellow Yu Yu Hakusho lovers!!!_


	3. Sleepover and Tricks

_Kat: New chapter, just for you special people! Now read and enjoy. Please do not forget to review!!!_

_Disclaimer: I am sad to say that, no, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I own the movie, The Crow. _

_Enjoy!_

Kuro sat on Sai's bed in her pajama's which consisted of a large black 'Three Days Grace' shirt and mesh shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore long socks on her feet to keep them warm. Kat was lying down next to her wearing a pair of sweat pants and a large 'AFI' t-shirt. They were both eating Mexican food and Kuro said, "Oh my god, this is heaven!" she grabbed another carne asada chip and ate it.

"I'm guessing they don't have good Mexican places in Japan," Sai said from the floor. He wore a white wife beater and a pair of sweatpants.

"I don't think they have any, do they?" Kiken asked from where she was standing next to Sai's large entertainment system where she was putting in a DVD. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt and pajama bottoms.

"There might but I never went to one," Kuro replied as she took another chip, "What movie are you putting in?"

Kiken smiled as she closed the DVD player and sat in a bean bag chair next to Sai who she shared an order of carne asada chips with, saying, "Don't worry, it's one of you favorites that I doubt you have seen in a long time."

They all went quiet as the previews came on and Sai got up to turn off the lights. After a few previews, the feature presentation began.

"_People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul, to the land of the dead._

_But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can not rest._

_Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right…"_

"Oh god, I love this movie!" Kuro squealed when the girl from the movie paused for a moment.

Kiken smiled, "I thought so. 'The Crow' is the best movie ever made."

"Hey guys, hate to be rude and all but could you shut up? I love this part," Sai said.

"Well sorry," Kit said sarcastically which made Sai throw a pillow at her.

All the while, the girl from the movie continued on and soon they all shut up to listen.

"_A building gets torched, all that is left is ashes._

_I used to think that was true about everything._

_Families, friends, feelings._

_But now I know that sometimes, if love proves real, two people are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart…"_

"God that girl does an awesome job," Kit muttered and the others muttered their agreement, all eyes glued to the screen the whole time.

Throughout the movie, there were gasps of surprise, horrified shrieks and tears of sadness coming from the four teens that watched. When the movie was over, there was a brief silence before Kit turned on Kuro and asked, "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kuro thought for a minute and said, "I'm going to go see my brothers."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Kiken asked as she went to the DVD player and removed the DVD.

"Only five years," Kuro replied.

"I thought I was ten," Sai said.

"It's been ten since I've lived with them."

"Oh," the other three teens stated together before they all jumped on the bed and began tickling Kuro.

"Stop it!" Kuro shouted between laughter.

"We will if you promise never to run away without explaining again," Sai said as he, Kiken, and Kit continued to torture Kuro.

"FINE!" Kuro screamed and the three backed off. Kuro caught her breath, looked around her for a minute before she launched off the bed and at Sai. She began tickling him and he began to laugh like crazy.

"Guys! Help!" Sai called to Kit and Kiken who were just standing there, smirking.

"You brought it on yourself," Kiken replied as she crossed her arms.

Kit looked at Kiken, "Want to get some popcorn and ice cream?"

Kiken smiled, "Sure, race you!"

Too bad that as she finished that sentence, Kit was already out the door.

It took a second for the girls' conversation to sink into Kuro's head for a minute later, Kuro was off of Sai and racing down the stairs shouting, "Hey! I want some too!"

Hiei stop in the middle of a large parking lot and spotted Kuro's red mustang convertible. Walking over to it, he used his Jagan to unlock it before he opened the door. Kuro's scent of coconut lime hit him full on. He began digging through the car to find some clue of where she went. When he didn't find anything, he closed and locked her car before he followed the faint trail of her scent into a large building with a lot of humans. He cringed and walked up to a human behind a long counter.

She wore a dark blue uniform, her black hair up in a tight bun and her dark brown eyes were soft with kindness, "Hello Sir. My name is Tsubami. May I help you?"

Hiei looked on either side of him to see if she was addressing him, "Me?" Tsubami nodded and he hesitated for a moment before he said, "Actually, I'm looking for a very good friend of mine. I think she came here but I don't know where she went."

Tsubami must have seen his desperation on his face because she looked around her to see if anyone was there before she turned back to him and whispered, "I'm not really supposed to do this but, for you, I can make an exception. What is her name?"

Hiei answered automatically, "Kuro Rai."

Tsubami turned to whatever the thing was that was in front of her, which Hiei could remember Kurama tell him it was called a computer. She looked up a few minutes later and said, "Kuro Rai boarded the seven o'clock flight to California this morning."

Kuro woke up to sun filtering in and blinding her. She grunted with irritation as she covered the sun with her hand and sat up. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around the room. The dark blue walls glowed with the light shining through the large bay windows. The band posters on the walls shone from their lamination. On the tan floor, Sai and Kiken were sprawled out on black bean bags. On the bed where she sat, the comforter was black with blue sheets underneath it. Lying next her, Kat mumbled in her sleep, saying, "Here, Mr. Clown… time for your whip cream bath…"

Kuro instantly scooted away from her friend only to fall off the edge of the bed and landing on Sai. All the air rushed from Sai's lung in an "oof" and he sat up and glared at Kuro, wide awake.

"I'm sorry, but Kat is scaring me," Kuro said and pointed to said girl who was lying on her stomach, still mumbling about Mr. Clown.

"Isn't Mr. Clown what she calls her stuffed Koala?" Sai asked and they exchanged a look before Kuro got off of Sai.

"You wake the girls up and I'll make breakfast," Sai said as he stood up and straightened his clothes and ran his hands through in his hair.

"Okay." Kuro sighed as she thought about waking her best friends up.

"Good luck," Sai smirked and then said, "If you don't know how to wake them up, you can always do to them what you did to me."

Kuro glared at him as he made his way out of the room, "Hardy, har, har."

Sai just smiled as he made his way down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he began pulling out some pans and ingredients to make eggs and bacon. When the doorbell rang, he set the stuff in his hands down and went to the door. Opening it, he saw a guy about four inches shorter than him, around Kuro's height, with crimson eyes and black hair with a white starburst. He wore all black except for a white bandana around his head and a white scarf around his neck. "Can I help you?" Sai asked.

The guy opened his mouth to respond but there came twin loud thumps from upstairs, one followed by the other, shouting coming not long after. "What the hell was that for?" "I'm going to kill you!"

Sai chuckled before he turned back to the guy, "Yes?"

The guy cleared his throat before he said, "I'm looking for Kuro Rai."

Sai turned around to face the stairwell to shout upstairs, "Kuro! There's a hot guy here asking for you!"

Kuro appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Kat and Kiken who had death glares fixed on Kuro. Kuro dashed down the stairs to hop onto Sai's back and turned him to face the two girls chasing after her, "Sai! Make the scary girls go away!"

Sai laughed and said, "No way in hell. You were the one that woke them up."

A devious gleam sparkled in Kuro's eyes and it was only seen by the person standing on the front step. He knew something bad would happen when Kuro opened her mouth and when she did, something bad did happen, "But you were the one who told me to wake them up."

The death glares that had been on Kuro, now fixed on Sai. "It was you?" Kiken asked softly.

His gulp was audible and Kuro slid off his back before patting it and saying, "I'll give you a tidbit of advice. Run."

For what Kuro believed was the second time in his life, Sai did as she suggested and ran, followed by two girls who were in such bad moods, it put the Furies to shame.

Smirking, Kuro turned to the person at the door Sai had said was here to see her but her smirk disappeared when she saw who it was, "Hiei…?"

He glared at her, "What the hell are you doing here, Kuro?"

Fire snapped in Kuro's eyes, "Whatever the hell I want, Hiei. You do not control me."

"Why have you come here?" Hiei asked.

"I've come home," Kuro replied.

"No you haven't. Your home is not here. It is at Genkai's. With Yukina. With Genkai." Hiei crossed his arms.

Kuro shook her head, sadness filling her eyes, "No Hiei. Home is where I am loved unconditionally and I don't have to work for it. Don't get me wrong, I love Yukina, Genkai, and all of you but there is someone I really can not be around right now."

Hiei gritted his teeth together as he said, "You made Yukina cry. I'm going to take you back to make her smile once again." Hiei's eyes held promise as he glared at her and said, "I will take you back with me whether by cooperation or by force."

Kuro took a step back and said, "And I wish you luck with that task. I will not make it an easy one for you," then she slammed the door in Hiei's face.

Kuro locked the door, channeling some of her energy into it so Hiei could not force it open before she went upstairs to find her friends.

She found them in Sai's room where Kiken and Kat had him cornered and were slowly advancing on him. Kuro stepped into the room and cleared her throat, "Guys, I know how much you want to kill him right now, but I need him alive."

Kiken and Kat turned to look at her and when they saw the urgency on Kuro's face, they backed away from Sai who stood up and joined them at looking expectantly at Kuro. "What do you need?" they all asked at once.

Kuro thought for a moment before she listed off, "I need to borrow Kat's car, an outfit from Kiken, and some magic from both Kat and Sai."

They all smiled and nodded before Kiken went to her bag that she had packed for the night which was the size of a bag that is packed for a two month trip, Kat ran downstairs to concoct her creation that would help Kuro, and Sai ushered Kuro into a seat and pulled out what appeared to be two piano keyboard cases but when he opened them, Kuro saw they were full of makeup.

"Prepare to amazed," Sai said as he picked up something from the case and his easy smile melted into a look of concentration.

Hiei sat in a tree in front of the house where he had found Kuro with frustration radiating off of him. He could not seem to locate Kuro inside the house so he didn't know where she was but he knew she hadn't left because his Jagan was watching all exits.

In his pocket, his communicator rung and Hiei pulled it out and opened it to see Kurama. "Hiei, where are you?" the kitsune asked, "I called Genkai's and she said that she hasn't seen you in hours."

Hiei snorted, "That's because, while you all were at Koenma's, trying to locate Kuro. I was on her trail."

"Where are you now?"

Hiei shrugged, "Someplace called Orange County in a place called California."

"YOU'RE IN AMERICA?!" Kurama shouted.

"Apparently."

"WHY ARE YOU THERE? HOW DID YOU GET THERE?" Kurama yelled.

Sighing in annoyance, Hiei answered the questions to shut the kitsune up, "I rode in that thing called a 'plane' for hours with too many ningens. Then I walked around the building the plane let me off into until I found Kuro's scent and followed it from there."

"How did you pay for it? How did you get past customs?"

"My Jagan made it so they never saw me."

"Oh," was Kurama's only reply. That is until after a moment of silence. Then he said, "Koenma is going to get us a portal. We will be there in a minute."

"Hn, whatever." Hiei snapped the communicator closed as the garage door opened and a shiny black car pulled out.

Earlier, inside the house, Sai had finished whatever he had been doing, which included pounds of makeup, contacts, and a wig. "There, complete," Sai said with satisfaction.

Getting up, Kuro walked to the mirror and what she saw in the reflection made her gasp. She looked exactly like Kiken. "Whoa. That's scary."

"HEY!" Kiken shouted from behind her and Kuro turned to her with a smile that also turned into a gasp of surprise. Her best friend looked exactly like Kuro. "Whatever. I'm not really insulted. Just put this on." Kiken thrusted a black dress into her arms. Shedding her pajama's Kuro wasn't embarrassed because Kiken was a girl and Sai was gay. The black dress was a stretchy black material that went from her thighs to above her chest that showed some cleavage and tied around her neck with black strings. Looking at herself in the mirror, Kuro smiled in satisfaction. Then Kiken handed her the heels she had worn the day before.

As she sat on the bed and began to strap them on, Kat came bouncing into the room with two glasses that looked like they contained mud. "Here you go," Kat said as she handed one glass to Kuro and the other to Kiken. "It will switch your scents and it will switch your energy signals so that Kiken's energy will read as a Fallen while Kuro's will read as a human's."

Kuro hugged Kat tight, careful of her drink as she said, "Kat, I love you!"

"When you drink this, you won't," Kat replied.

"What?" Kiken and Kuro said together.

"It tastes horrible. All things that include magic does."

Kiken and Kuro grimaced before they cheered each other and said, "Bottom's up." Then they began to drink the vile substance.

"You need to drink it all and I mean it all," Kat said as she saw the disgusted faces on her friends.

That is how Kuro was the one pulling out the black convertible and Hiei didn't move because all he saw was a red head leaving the house. He did see a flash of white in the kitchen and blurred into a tree by a window that looked into said room. There, sitting with the guy and the brunette, was Kuro.

Or so he thought…

A portal appeared in the tree underneath him and Hiei watched as Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan gracefully landed on the ground while Kuwabara and Yusuke landed in a mess on the grass.

They all looked up at Hiei with small smiles and greeted him as Kuwabara and Yusuke untangled themselves.

"Where's Kuro?" Botan asked.

Hiei gestured to the window and they peeked inside. Two people froze from the group that peeked through the glass before they all pulled away.

"Let's go get her and take her home," Kuwabara stated as he began to march towards the front door but he was stopped when no one followed him. "What?" he asked.

The two people who had frozen were staring into space, one of them Botan, and the other Yukina. Yukina looked up at Hiei and asked, "Did you talk to Kuro?"

"Yes."

"What did she say when you said you were going to take her home?"

"I told her I was going to take her home with her cooperation or by force and she wished me luck and said that she would not make it an easy task for me. Why?"

Now Botan spoke, "Because that brunette in there is one of a rare bloodline of half demon and half magic temptress which means she knows many spells and I sense one in action right now. I believe it's the Aura Exchange spell."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's when two different species both drink the spell and their auras are switched so they read differently but still contain their original powers."

"Oh shit," Kuwabara muttered.

Yukina spoke next, "Yes, and that is not Kuro in there."

_Kat: Well, what that not a great chapter? Well, I think it was so why don't you take a few seconds out of your time to review? Please! Flames truly welcome!!!_


	4. Family and Bloodlust

Kat: Another long chapter for my loyal fans

_Kat: Another long chapter for my loyal fans!!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho…blah, blah, blah. I do own Kuro, Lucien, and Kraven. Yay me!!_

_Read and Enjoy ( I need to find another word besides enjoy)_

Kuro drove as fast as they car would go, her mind open to detect any cops and rearranging the minds of the people who saw her. She sped through the city and let out a sigh of relief once she swung into a parking place located in front of her brothers' home. Climbing out, she raced to the door and pounded on it. A guy with emerald eyes and black hair in a small ponytail answered, "Hey Kiken. What's up?" He wore a black silken shirt that complimented his tan skin and white pants.

Kuro pushed past him, saying, "Watch out Lucien." When she was through the doorway, she slammed the door shut after her and gave another sigh of relief.

Lucien stood there in confusion, "Geez Kiken. What's gotten into you?"

Kuro stood tall and walked into the house to the bathroom, "Will you stop calling me Kiken?"

Lucien looked at her like she was insane, "Alright…" he said slowly, "what do you want me to call you?"

Kuro splashed some water on her face from the faucet and then grabbed a towel to wipe her face clean of some of the makeup. Then she removed both the wig and the contacts, "How about 'Kuro' but I guess 'sister' would suffice." Kuro barely got that out before she was engulfed by a big hug from her brother that left her breathless.

When he released her, he called over his shoulder, "Kraven! Get down here! We have a special guest!"

There were footsteps from above them and they descend down to their level before a guy appeared behind Lucien. His features were extremely similar to Lucien's and they were all set to perfection, which said they were related. He had white hair that was also in a ponytail like Lucien and his eyes were purple but turned red when he saw Kuro. He wore a white silk shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. His lips rose into a half smile and he muttered one word, a name, "Kuro…"

Kuro smiled at him and said, "Hello, Kraven. I would hug you but I don't to get makeup on your…" her words were cut off when Kraven walked forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Welcome back, little sister," Kraven said into her hair.

When he pulled back, she saw both of her brothers smiling at her. Lucien then spoke with mock hurt in his voice, "How long has it been since you last contacted us? Twenty years? Ten?"

"Five. No wonder Kraven does the bills," Kuro teased.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of distraught when my twelve year old sister disappeared when we were only fifteen," Lucien replied.

Kraven then spoke, "On that note, where did you go?"

"Japan," Kuro replied with a shrug.

Kraven looked at Lucien with a hard stare. "What?" Lucien asked.

"Didn't I tell you she went to Japan?" Kraven asked in a calm voice.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? She talks about traveling the whole flippin' world!" Lucien said exasperated.

Kuro cocked her head, "You knew where I was?" she asked Kraven.

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you come after me and bring me home?" Kuro asked. Her brothers were overprotective and took any chance they could to keep her safe.

Kraven smiled and winked at her, "I knew you would come home eventually. Plus, you needed to learn whatever lesson the Fates sent you there to learn."

Both Kuro and Lucien rubbed their temples. "I hate it when he plays Oracle," Lucien said.

"There's something I know I didn't miss," Kuro agreed. "I think he does it for fun"

Kraven gave her another wink, "You know it. I take every chance I can get to annoy both of you."

"You're succeeding," Kuro and Lucien replied at the same time.

"Consider it a welcome home present," Kraven said to Kuro. "Now if you two will excuse me, I will make the guest room up for Kuro." With a small smile, Kraven disappeared into the maze her brothers called a home.

Both Kuro and Lucien looked at each other with amusement before Lucien wrapped an arm around her shoulder and escorted her into the kitchen saying, "I bet you're hungry,"

"Starving," Kuro replied as she sat down on a stool by the bar.

"Well, let the master cook Lucien make something for his darling little sister something to eat," Lucien said and Kuro jumped up from her stool.

"Maybe I should do the cooking," Kuro insisted as she took the knife from Lucien's hand.

Scowling, Lucien went to sit on the stool Kuro had just occupied, "My cooking is not that bad,"

Laughter erupted from the doorway as Kraven walked into the room and he said, "Your cooking skills leave something to be desired, little brother."

Lucien just glared at his brother and Kuro snickered softly before she said, "Would you like something to eat, Kraven?"

"Yes actually, but not what you have in mind." Kraven went to the fridge but stopped to stand by her and peered down at her with a worried look on his face. "When is the last time you fed?"

Kuro thought for a moment, "Last night. Those Carne Asada chips were so good."

Kraven frowned, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Lucien got up and went to stand next to his brother, staring at Kuro, "You're right, Kraven. She must not have fed for a while."

Kraven turned and opened the fridge and a secret compartment to pull out a bag of blood.

Kuro's eyes widened and she began backing up with her hand outstretched, "No way. Come on, guys! I don't want that!"

"You need it, Kuro." Lucien and Kraven started towards her.

"No way in Makai!" Kuro shouted and dashed out of the room. She ran up the stairs and into the last room in the hallway on the right, slamming the door behind her, leaning against it and smirking when she heard a 'thunk' as one of her brothers, no doubt Lucien, hit the door she just closed. She locked it before running to the window, knowing the door won't hold her brother's back long, and threw it open before hopping out and landing in the tree next to it. Swiftly, she made her way down it and once her feet hit the ground, she took off running for Kat's car, snatching her keys from her pocket as she went. She just reached the door and was slipping the key into the lock when at gust of wind whipped behind her, alerting her of someone's presence.

Turning, Kuro looked to see who it was but she crumbled to the floor as she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she heard was someone say was, "Got you."

Lucien opened the door and both boys looked around the empty room, both sets of eyes ending on the open window. Lucien ran forward and jumped out the window to land on the ground in a crouch and the front door opened to reveal Kraven. They both walked to Kat's car to see the key hanging from the lock where Kuro left it.

With a growl of annoyance, Lucien cursed and turned to his brother, saying, "She's escaped again."

Kraven rubbed his chin and said, "That's not good."

Lucien looked at his brother with a glare, "That's the understatement of the century!"

Kraven locked eyes with his brother, "No Lucien, this is really not good." Lucien stiffened when he heard the urgency in his brother's voice and waited for him to continue. "You saw how pale she was. Having not fed for a long time myself, I am afraid she is extremely close to losing her control."

"And now she is free in a city full of prey to sate her hunger," Lucien said as the danger of their situation dawned on him.

"Exactly. We need to find her right now. You have stock in your car, correct?" Lucien nodded and Kraven continued, "As do I. Therefore, I suggest we split up and search for her. Make sure you are tuned in so you can catch a flare of her energy which will tell us when she loses control." Lucien nodded again and walked to his car which was a green Porsche and Kraven went to his car which was a silver Lamborghini. They both started their cars and pulled out of the parking lot, going in opposite directions to find their little sister before it was too late.

Kuro groaned as she regained consciousness and her hand went to her head where she felt a bump. Growling in annoyance (like brother like sister), she silently promised to make the person who gave her the bump pay! Her eyes fluttered open enough to take in her surroundings. The sky above her was dark yellow that was turning orange and she sighed. Sunset, one of her favorite times of the day.

Suddenly, a very familiar ugly face covered her vision of the sky above, "Hey guys! She's awake! Whoa! One of her eyes is red and the other is green!" the person shouted and Kuro's eyes instantly closed. Mentally cursing herself for almost being caught, she waited as she turned her eyes grey before she opened them again to see four figures staring down at her.

"What are you talking about, Kuwabara? They're their usual grey. You're such an idiot."

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

'Oh shit!' Kuro thought as she realized who was around her. She sat up quickly, which her muscles protested and began crawling backwards to get away from them.

"Kuro? What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

Not answering, she continued to back away but stopped to grip her stomach when a blinding pain flared there. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and grits her teeth against the pain that flared, dulled, and flared in a reoccurring pattern. Finally, it dulled enough that she could ignore it. Her eyes opened again to see Kurama and Yukina kneeling on either side of her, watching her with worried eyes. 'Oh dear Kami," Kuro thought as awareness dawned in her and her eyes widened, 'Not now!'

"Kuro? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Yukina asked.

"Please…just…get away from me!" Kuro grounded out as the pain flared and she began cursing in English.

Kuro saw the hurt blossom in Yukina's eyes and she felt guilty over it but so long as it got her friend away from her. She could already smell the scent of Yukina's and Kurama's blood and it was making her mouth water.

"Kuro, we're trying to help," Kurama stated as he followed Kuro as she once again began to crawl backward.

"If you want to help," Kuro grunted, "then get away. As far away as you can!" Kuro was about two feet away from where Kurama paused and she rolled up in the fetal position, moaning in pain.

Pain sprouted in her mouth as her canines lengthened and covered her mouth with her hands and they grew out from under her upper lip. She closed her eyes as she knew what was about to happen next and she stopped fighting the pain that was threatening to over take her. Instead, she issued one last warning to the people she considered her friends, "If you wish…to live…get away…from me…while…you can."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kuro?" Yusuke asked, fear flickering in his voice.

"We're you friends, Kuro. We are not going to leave you," Keiko stated as she knelt next to Yukina and held onto the ice maiden's hand.

Kuro smirked and said, "You are…for now…" then she gave in to the pain. Her black fingernails lengthened and grew into claws and her eyes changed colors so her left eye was neon green and her right eye was crimson red. She felt a small area of air around her move and she slashed at it with her knew claws. Her nose twitched as the scent of blood filled the air. She sat up and a low growl escaped her throat.

Everyone watched as Kuro moaned and withered on the ground in pain. Kurama reach his hand towards her and she swatted his hand away. As he drew his hand swiftly back towards himself, they all saw the blood gushing from four crimson lines on his hand.

Kuro stilled at once and twitched twice, before she sat up and growled. Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara all gasped while the others were stunned in silence.

Kuro was not the same as she was. Her ears looked like that of an elf and her eyes had changed color. Not only were they the mix-matched colors Kuwabara had seen, but where her eyes were white, they were pitch black. Also, twin gleaming white fangs peaked out from under her upper lip and they looked extremely sharp. Her nails that where always filed short so they didn't hinder her grasp on her katana were about three inches longer than they were a few minutes ago.

Kuro lifted one of her hands to her nose and her nostrils flared as she inhaled Kurama's blood from her nails. Then she smiled, her fangs gleaming at the diminishing light. She looked up, past them, to the setting sun and her smile grew wider. The wind picked up for a second and the scent of Kurama's blood reached her again and her smile disappeared as he nose quivered. Slowly, she rose to her feet and began approaching Kurama.

"Kuro! No!" a guy shouted and all heads turned towards the voice. A guy with white hair and red eyes appeared in front of Kuro, his hand outstretched before him, "Stop Kuro."

Kuro looked at him like she was in a dazed and cocked her head. Then she smiled again and slowly shook her head no.

"Shit!" another guy's voice yelled and another guy appeared. He looked exactly like the first guy except his hair was black, his eyes were green, and his clothes were different. He grabbed Kurama by the arm and dragged him backward to place him by Yusuke before he did the same with both Keiko and Yukina. Then he crouched on the ground in front of them, tensed like a lion, and watched the other guy and Kuro. After a minute, he glanced back at Yukina and said, "Ice Maiden, if I were you, I would heal the fox's hand before Kuro pounces on him."

Yukina instantly went to Kurama's side and healed his hand.

"That doesn't help. She can still smell his blood. Did you bring the cooler, Lucien?" the white haired male asked but didn't take his eyes off of Kuro.

The black haired guy responded, also not taking his eyes off of Kuro, "Yes but I left it near the car when I saw how far gone she was and how close she was to the fox, Ice maiden, and the human." Lucien looked over his shoulder and his gaze swept the group to land on Hiei. "You, Forbidden Child. I sense you are the fastest of us here. Will you run over to the green car over there and grab the cooler?"

Hiei snorted, "Why should I? Make the fox do it."

Lucien replied instantly, "I can't. If he goes, Kuro will smell the blood on him and attack him. You don't want to lose your friend, do you?"

Hiei snorted once again.

Lucien turned around to face him and glared, saying, "If you don't get that cooler, Kuro will go further into her transformation, get passed us all, and then she will get her hands on the nearest ningen and kill them! Do you want her to do that and get in trouble with Koenma?"

"Lucien…" the white haired guy said in a warning voice.

"Oh, shut up, Kraven! I personally do not want to see our sister handed off to Koenma." Lucien turned his eyes back on Hiei, "Now, will you get the damn cooler?"

Hiei glared before he disappeared in a blur of black.

"Shit!" Kraven said as Kuro's eyes followed him and she too disappeared. Kraven was instantly running toward Hiei, followed closely by Lucien. The guys managed to tackle her to the ground and Kuro let out an ear piercing shriek of anger. Then there was the sound of tearing flesh and Kuro was in the air, black angel wings dripping with blood flapping to keep her up in the air.

Both of the guys were one minute, on the ground, the next, after twin sounds of ripping flesh, up in the air, sets of ivory wings sprouting from their backs and dripping with blood.

"Kuro, you need to stop this madness," Kraven shouted at Kuro.

Kuro smiled before she let out a chilling laugh and began doing flips and turns in the air, "We both know this is not madness, Kraven. How many times have you lost control?"

Kraven froze at her words, "We both know that has nothing to do with this. You helped me get through it. You fed me. Now I am here to return the favor."

Lucien was continuously glancing behind him, watching as Hiei made it to the cooler and opened it. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw what was cooling inside the cooler. It was bags. Bags full of blood. He looked up at the three people flying in the sky with wide eyes before returning to the cooler.

Kuro stopped moving and took a sitting position in the arm and crossed her legs. She put one arm on her knee and her other hand held her head, "That's right, Kraven. I did save you when you lost control. But I'm didn't lose control. I am completely in charge. I am just letting my instincts run things for now. It's a glorious feeling." Kuro straightened and spread her arms wide, twirling upwards in the air. "I see things, smell things, and hear things I never have before." Then she straightened and floated back down to her brothers, a serious look on her face, "I have no desire to drink that stale, cold blood. Not when there are so many warm options instead."

Lucien looked at Hiei and stealthily motioned him to throw a bag up to him. Still stunned from what he was seeing, Hiei did as he was told. He grabbed a bag and tossed it up to Lucien at the same time Kraven attacked Kuro.

Kuro blocked all of Kraven's attacks but one slipped through and knocked her head back. She growled and brought her head back up, but Kraven was not in front of her. Lucien was. Her arms were pulled behind her and Kuro yelled with outrage. As she yelled, Lucien shoved the bag in her mouth and her fangs popped it. The blood spilled down her throat and her eyes drifted close.

Kuro woke up later, her hunger completely sated and when she opened her eyes, she was faced with her two brothers. They both watched her warily. "Damn. Did it again, didn't I?" Kuro asked and her brothers exchanged a glance before they turned back to her and nodded.

"Worse than last time. How many times do I have to tell you how bad things could turn if you don't feed?" Kraven told her sternly.

Wincing as she sat up, Kuro said, "Sorry."

Lucien looked at her before he nodded and stood, followed by Kraven, "We'll be in the car. See you when you're done here." Kraven grabbed the cooler sitting next to him and followed Lucien to where their cars were parked.

As they went, Kuro opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about until awareness filled her at the presence of others and she turned to see the gang still there, "Oh." Kuro folded her legs and put her hands in her lap.

There was silence until Yusuke whispered, "What the hell was all that, Kuro?"

Kuro's eyes were on her hands, "You were never supposed to see than." She gritted her teeth and wrung her hands, "That was me losing control." Then she stopped gritting her teeth and relaxed her hands, "You were never supposed to know anything about me other than I am a well informed human but in truth, I am far from it. I'm not a human, spirit or demon. I'm a rare species known as the Fallen. I was once an angel but my brothers and I were blamed for something we never did and were cast out. We were lost for a while until we decided we were going to live amongst the humans like some demons did, and that is what we did. That's how I am here right in front of you, because I vowed not to feed off a human to draw Koenma's attention to me and to stay hidden from the Angel's Shikaku who are always out hunting the Fallen."

The gang did not speak and Kuro smiled coldly to herself, "Well then, I will not taint you all with my unworthy presence," she said and stood. She left them without looking back and walked to Lucien's Porsche. Her brother climbed out of the car and went straight to Kuro to hug her tight. "What are you doing?" Kuro asked, confused by her brother's actions, especially when Kraven appeared when Lucien let go and wrapped her in a hug.

When she was released once again, Kraven held up what was in his hand which was her wallet. She took it from him and he said, "There's money in there and a few credit cards that go to our account. Spend at much as you need or want."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Lucien smiled and stroked her hair, "We know you want to get away for a while. There are a few clothes in the truck. Go somewhere new and have fun."

Understanding dawned in Kuro's eyes and she smiled at her brothers, "Thank you both." Then she climbed into Lucien's car and in a squeal of tires, drove off at an illegal speed.

_Kat: See! Wasn't that good? Please review! Toodles!_


End file.
